The very special Squidmas of 2018
by Splattel
Summary: Squidmas is a very important holiday and all the citizens of Inkopolis are exited for this years celebration. But mind, this city is not the same as it used to be. Splatoon is a Nintendo game in which the player controls an Inkling/Octoling. Further knowledge is not required.


**The very special Squidmas of 2018**

 _A Nintendo Splatoon Christmas story_

* * *

 **Authors note**

Summary: Squidmas is a very important holiday and all the citizens of Inkopolis are exited for this years celebration. But mind, this city is not the same as it used to be.

Background: Splatoon is a Nintendo game in which the player controls an Inkling/Octoling. These creatures can change between their human form and between the shape of a squid/octopus. The most popular part of the game are battles where you shoot at each other with colorful ink.

How to read: This is a short story. However, it is highly recommended that you sit down comfortably, snuggle in a fuzzy blanked, enjoy some tea or hot punch and some cookies while reading.

Disclaimer: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo, the words are mine.

Special thanks to the ceto goddess for beta reading.

* * *

 **The very special Squidmas of 2018**

 _A Nintendo Splatoon Christmas story_

On Squidmas, the Inkopolis Plaza is quite a sight.

Not that this colourful and buzzing square, surrounded by fantastic skyscrapers of all shapes, could be called ordinary at any time. Always there are Inklings and Jellyfish and more lively creatures roaming around, filling this area, the very heart of Inkopolis, with vivid energy.

However, Squidmas, that is something quite special.

The houses facing the Plaza have been thoroughly decorated and all the colourful starfish and corals were sparkling and illuminating the square.

Music fills the streets in this part of the city all year round, but now it contained the fair rang of tiny silver bells and the distinctive sound of Squidmas, adding to the spirit of the season.

From the food truck in the corner emerged some rather unusual yet mouthwatering scents, which made the tongues of these passing by tingle in anticipation of devouring one of these warm and sweet waffles.

Above all the hustle, on the tallest building overlooking the plaza, sat the Great Zapfish. Steadfast and observing, the huge electric catfish rested on its place, wrapped around the roof and provided the electricity for all the squidmas specials.

Standing on the plaza, it was rather hard to decide in which direction one should head first. Strolling along the display windows of the many shops, these who passed by unguarded could be blinded by all the sparkling decoration, blazing in all possible colours.

For those who set their mind to enter the Headspace to get some new headgear, they had to prepare for quite a fight. It seemed that at least half of Inkopolis tried to get through the door of that shop, eager to buy the newest festive squidmasfashion.

The survivors of that squidmas terror could rest in a more silent corner, next to Grizzco industries. Like always, this more shabby part of the Plaza was less occupied. But those who came here by chance or with the intention to catch their breath for a minute, could not help but giggle at the sight of a single glowing star that dangled rather awkwardly over the factory gate.

Apart from these extremes, the majority of the Inkopolis population was just content with their current gear and thoroughly enjoyed the attractions of the season. Smiling Inklings strolled along the plaza, watching the squidmas special episode of the all time favourite „Off the Hook" series on the huge screen above the battle tower and chilled with their friends. Oh, there was so much to see and to jabber!

„Have you seen the newest squidmas Hats? Look, that fellow over there is wearing one. Is that not the freshest style, ever? I need to get one of those too!"

„Pearl is so cute in that starfish dress!"

„Have you had one of the squidmas waffles Crusty Sean is baking? I swear, they are the best!"

„Oh look, Judd and little Judd are so adorable with their matching red shawls."

„Wow girl, you never looked that fresh! That squidmas sweater is so cool! Where did you get it?" - „I found it in my wardrobe, it must be quite ancient but Murch helped me to scrub it so it looks like new. After buying all the new hats I was quite broke, but he just asked for a Seasnail in return. Very chill."

„You saw that crazy outfit Marina is rocking on the promotional poster?" - "Heck yes, I would love to buy that outfit and Ichecked all the stores, but could not find it anywhere." - „Darn, that sucks."

In that way, everyone was getting along well on the Plaza. Cheerful Inklings were chatting away, munching on squidmas sweets and enjoying all the preparations for the upcoming highlight of the day, the big Squidmas Eve Concert. Between them, the ever present jellyfish were hardly able to conceal their excitement. Many of the little fellows were jumping up and down and dancing around in adorable anticipation.

A little apart from the cheerful crowd there were some groups of Octolings standing in some less frequented corners and crouched next to walls. No one was particularly noticing them, as this view has become quite a common one since the first Octolings arrived on the Plaza a few months ago. As to be expected, there had been some scepticism first but after all, ancient rivalries were so 2017 and so things settled down rather quickly. Octolings were introduced to the Inkling culture and finally invited into Inkbattles and everyone was having good fun splatting each other ever since.

Despite all the progress and convergence, when looking around on the plaza, it was quite evident that apart from battling, the groups kept on their own. Sticking together with their known friends, the Octolings watched the excited Inklings strolling around and the look on the faces of the newly arrived was a rather confused one.

It was obvious that they were not able to figure out what all the fuss was about.

Without being any wiser, one group of Octolings decided to call it a day and to take the Deepsea Metro home. Just when they passed the entrance of the Battle tower on their way to the Subway Gate, a group of Inklings happened to leave the building. Still pumped after their battle, the Squidkids passed the other group without giving them much notice. They were too occupied by chatting and laughing and looking fresh with their weapons casually flung over their shoulders.

Once the groups were almost past each other, one of the Inklinggirls glanced over her shoulder curiously, eyeing the leaving Octolings. Without a warning she spun around on her heels, her tentacles flying in the air, and with a practiced move of her slender arms the big bucket came down from her shoulder, thrusting towards the Octogirl who just got a few steps away. With a loud SPLASH the bucket released its content and instantly the Octogirl was drowned in bright red ink, all the way from her bouncing tentacles to her battle boots.

In shock, the surprised victim just stood there and blinked.

The other Octolings turned around to see what just happened and at the sight of their assaulted friend they gaped with astonishment.

On the opposite side, the Inklinggirl with the bucket cried out in triumph and her fellow companions joined her cheerful celebration.

The poor Octogirl just continued to stare at the laughing Inklings. Confronted with this questioning look, the group slowly calmed down. Then, both groups looked at each other in silent.

„Why?", asked the soft voice of the inked Octogirl finally. Quite baffled she looked from the red Ink dripping from her hand to the Inklinggirl who was responsible for all the mess. Whereas it happened all the time that someone got inked during Inkbattles, it was a completely different matter and socially stigmatized to do so outside the battle arena.

Still, there was a wide grin on the Inklinggirls face when she pointed at something above the Octogirls head. „Seaweed wreath", she said.

All the Octolings looked up and sure enough, there was a wreath of seaweed hanging on a lantern post, right above the Octogirl. Again, puzzled eyes looked at the group of Inklings and now, equally confused black rimmed eyes looked back.

„It is a seaweed wreath", repeated the Inklinggirl, waving her hand rather helpless in its direction.

Only silence answered her and a few seconds of progressing the situation later, her eyes widened with horror. „You do not know! Oh! Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to, I mean, it is the seaweed. You know." Furiously the Inklinggirl tried to explain, but her frantic attempts did not help to enlighten the bewildered Octolings.

At length she managed to stop with the futile blabbering and pulled herself together for some proper clarification. „You see, it is a squidmas tradition". Once more she pointed towards the seaweed which swayed innocently over their heads. „Whoever steps under a seaweed wreath on Squidmas is allowed to be inked. How come you do not know? Everyone knows! We all are looking out before every step to make sure that the coast is clear!"

Given this explanation, the Octolings looked at her quite surprised and after a few seconds the started to whisper among themselves.

At the end, it was the Octogirl to speak again. „I did not know", she confirmed. „We do not have such a tradition."

„Oh", said the Inklinggirl.

„So, today it is Squidmas?", assumed the Octogirl.

„Oh", said the Inklinggirl. Now it was her turn to look baffled. „Yes. Yes, it is Squidmas. You do not? I mean, you do not celebrate Squidmas?" Her voice sounded shattered at the very thought of someone not taking part in Squidmas and her face twisted sadly when the Octogirl confirmed that yes indeed, the Octoling society did not know about the great Holiday of Squidmas.

At this point, the other Inklings came forward. They joined the conversation eagerly and together they told the story of Squidmas to the lost Octolings, to enlighten them about the story behind what surely was the very best day of the year:

„Once upon a time, a quite respected and battle seasoned Inkling headed out into the big blue to answer the call of adventure. His name was Father Squidmas. His journey lasted days, weeks and months and adventure he found. It was on a very special night, when he woke up while it was still dark around him. Looking up to the sky, he saw his lucky star winking down at him. Anxious not to miss his meeting with fate, Father Squidmas rose quickly and hurried along, following the sparkle. Some time passed and when he saw another light on the horizon, he expected the sun to rise already and worried for how much longer he would be able to follow the light of the little star. Determined he hurried forwards. As he run down the miles, he realised that something was odd about that sunrise, as the light did not show any intend to spread across the horizon. Indeed, it was growing, but not filling the sky like it was to be expected. Soon he was near enough to surmise the outlines of a huge fish within the buzzing light. Once he was close enough to see that he was not being betrayed by his eyes, he gaped at the enormous creature before him. A fish indeed, surrounded by a corona of shimmering light and sparkles. Father Squidmas was stuck in awe, his tentacles tingled with anticipation. This was it, this was what his star meant for him to see. For a long, a very long time, squid and fish just looked at each other. Then, driven by a sudden and fortunate inspiration, the old squid remembered his packet provisions. Slowly he took something from his pockets and stumbling forward he offered his favourite dried seaweed crisps. The giant blinked, first with the right eye, then with the left. Then it bent down and despite its size, it took the food gently from the shaking hand.

So it has been passed from generation to generation. This is the story how Father Squidmas, the fearless Inkling adventurer, and the Great Zapfish met. Some times later, the Great Zapfish arrived at Inkopolis and ever since it supplied the town and way beyond with its electricity."

At this point, Inklings and Octolings alike rose their heads and looked up to where the gigantic Zapfish buzzed on his place on the roof of the battle tower. Ever smiling, it was the continuing source supplying every shiny light on the plaza, all the modern devices around them and not to forget, Crusty Seans waffle irons.

„Well", the story continued, „that is why we are celebrating today. The meeting between Father Squidmas and the Great Zapfish. Squidmas is the day when we all are thankful for all the good friends we have."

„And the lights!"

„And Crusty Seans squidmas waffles!"

A lot of happy sights were heard when someone mentioned the delicious sweets.

By this time and with the story of Squidmas told, most of the confusion has left the Octolings faces. „But what about the seaweed tradition?", someone demanded further explanation.

Giggling answered them. „Oh that. According to history, the Great Zapfish does not agree with seaweed very well. After the first few bites it was snorting very badly and Father Squidmas got covered in Zapfish booger." Now all the Inklings were laughing and even some Octolings could not help but to smile.

With all the explanations about Squidmas and its traditions, the previous tension between the two groups has disappeared. The Octolings nodded their understanding and the Inklinggirl who has been so fast with her slosher apologized for her careless assault of the Octogirl.

Some more casual talk and farewells later the Octolings turned around and were about to continue their way down to the subway station. But after a few steps, some of the Inklings interrupted their departure eagerly. After hearing so much about Squidmas there was still more and of course the best parts have not even been mentioned yet! Why not stay and celebrate together? Sure, it was a celebration about Inkling culture but anyway, a party is a party and is still enjoyed best with as much friends as possible.

Soon enough the sun went down between the skyscrapers of Inkopolis. Our group of Octolings was still on the Plaza and with huge eyes they watched the growing crowd and the flare of the many lights illuminating the night. Together with their new acquaintances they indulged in the deliciousness of Crusty Seans special squidmas sweets. Mutual they cheered when the music increased in volume and the Inkopolis idols appeared on the stage. Funky squidmas sounds filled the square and it was not long until the Octolings danced along between all the other celebrating Squids and Jellyfish. Some Inklings taught the newcomers the lyrics of certain catchy squidmas songs and soon enough everyone sang along as loud and wrong as possible.

Carried by the squidmas spirit, Inklings and Octolings revelled on the Plaza, surrounded by the never tired to dance Jellyfish. All the inhabitants of Inkopolis took part in this special night. Pearl, Marina and the Squid Sisters put an awesome show on the stage. There, in the first row, Judd and little Judd were an adorable sight, dancing side by side. A bit further, the spiky head of Murch could be seen sticking out from the middle of the crowd from time to time. Secluded in a far corner and hidden behind the rusty shutters of the factory gates, grumpy Mr. Grizz hummed along to the merry tunes. All of them were entangled together in celebrating the holiday of friendship. Sure enough it can be said that everyone had a great time.

High above the cheerful crowd sat the Great Zapfish on his usual place. He vibrated and to the rhythm of the funky sounds breezing up from the Plaza, jolts of electricity went from his enormous body over into the docking stations. Not for the eye to see, it run through wires to the lights on the square, illuminating it in all colours of the rainbow. Further into every lightbulp in the shops and the one single light on Grizzco Industries and into all the houses of Inkopolis. A strong cable to the Lobby kept the ink pumping and the battle arenas ever ready. Besides that, another wire ran down the tower and over light poles and through pipes it found its way underground. Right into the Deepsea Metro, to keep the lights in the subway alive, shining on the passengers faces and tentacles. And then, the wire goes on, beyond the outskirts of Inkopolis, to supply the homes of the Octolings with light and warmth as well.

There it was, the Great Zapfish, the source of energy for all these different, so very tiny frames down there on the Plaza. Squids, Octolings, Jellyfish, referees and dubious employees and others, all of them celebrating as a cheerful crowd. Quite content it buzzed along and watched and smiled down on the lively little creatures, because it saw that all was well.

 _Merry Squidmas!_


End file.
